Take Over Six
Change of Plans The ballet was over and most of the Masters had finally gone home. I felt a relief at this knowing that we got rid of that one small problem. However, there were still some things that needed to be taken care of. In this case it was the Los Angeles kiss. The Delvars wanted to continue negotiations on the trade, still insisting that Kev come along with Lan. I asked Maddy if she would be willing to come and talk about it. Out of the four of them, she seemed to be the most maternal and caring about Lan. We met in the hotel restaurant an hour after sunset. Maddy had mentioned that the boys were busy sight seeing. The restaurant was dark and low lit. It smelled like steak and wine as couples sat around candle lit tables smiling and staring at each other. I felt a pang of guilt for Richard and what he wanted. This. This is how he imagined us. I had dressed in subdued colors, dark jeans and a black long sleeve tee-shirt, my gun holstered in easy reach. I had a new cross as well. Maddy may seem friendly but I didn't know if it was a facade or not. She came into the restaurant looking like Pippi Longstockings with her bright red hair and striped socks. Coming over to sit, she flashed me a white gleaming smile. "So, Miss Blake, how may I help you?" "Anita, please. She smiled at me. "Anita then, how may I help you?" Taking a deep breath I said, "It's about our trade. You giving us Lan and Kev?" "What about it?" "I was discussing with Jean-Claude about maybe the possibility of transferring Alec as well." Maddy stared at me as if she didn't understand a single word I said. "You want Alec? You realize he's utterly insane." She sounded like she was pointing out the obvious, and I suppose in a way she was, but I figured that if we had him, I could keep an eye on him, maybe help him. And if not... well, I'm not the Executioner for nothing. "What harm could it do?" I made it a question. Shaking her head, Maddy said, "That depends, what's your opinion on disemboweled artwork? Now, I'm not saying he doesn't have his lucid moments, but they're far and few between. We've been taking good care of him." "By keeping him in a kennel." "So he doesn't hurt anyone. He's too young." "Maddy, please. I promise that we'll look after him." She gave me a doubtful look. "I'll... talk to Orion about it." I gave her my most sincere smile, trying to even make it up into my eyes. I wanted her to know I appreciated this. "Thank you." "She what?" Lan said when Maddy told them about her conversation with Anita. He looked over at the rest of the vampires as to be checking to see if they were hearing the same thing he did. The twins' surprised look quickly turned calculating while Orion looked as stony as ever. Kev, whose lap he currently sat in, growled low. The only one who didn't react to this news was the fledgling himself, being kept in the kennel for his killing of several dogs and making "art" out of them. "Exactly what I said. She thinks she can help him." Kev offered his opinion on the matter "I'm not sharing my kills with him." Lan petted him soothingly as he tightened his grip. "I say give him to them," Kale said. "Him and Kev will make short work of the weres there." Trever added, "And Lan can take care of the vamps." They all turned to look at Orion, to see what he thought of this. His chin rested on the palm of his hand and he shrugged. "The worst thing that happens is that Alec gets killed. I don't see why not." Lan tried not to grimace. After all as his fledgling, Alec was like his child. An insane child, but still his. Orion did have a point though. "Right then. We'd better get packing." He slid off of Kev's lap mentally making a list of things he needed to bring. Kev got up and follwed him into their room. He flicked on the light, earning a hiss from Alec who sat hunched in his kennel. Kev laughed and poked at him, smacking him soundly when he got bit. "Kev, leave him alone. We need to pack." "Are we going home?" Alec asked. "No doll," Lan said in a rare moment of affection, "We're going to cause some havoc. And this time you won't be put in the kennel for doing it." Alec brightened considerably at the prospect of free reign havoc. Kev did too, humming Weird Al Yankovic's song, "Santa's Gone Crazy".